


The Birthday Unending

by akamine_chan



Category: The Birthday Unending
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art made for the Birthday Unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Unending

**Author's Note:**

> Seanan McGuire does this Birthday Unending thing on Tumblr that has moved me to tears repeatedly, and one day I made an art for it.
> 
> If you are not familiar, close to Seanan's birthday, people started wishing her happy birthday, and every few weeks/months, someone would see a 'happy birthday Seanan' post and wish her a happy birthday - to which it became a running joke that her birthday was unending...it's now this part performance art, part grief therapy, part self-affirmation.
> 
> You present yourself to the Birthday by submitting an Ask to her Tumblr (not a FANMAIL, please) and the Birthday and its denizens welcome you. Time is irrelevant at the Birthday Unending, so when you ask for admittance, as well as when you receive it, is moot.

  
[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/Unending.png)

click x2 to embiggen


End file.
